1.17 …In Translation/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Eröffnung auf Jins rechtes Auge. Jin steht am Strand und sieht aufs Meer hinaus und ist völlig in Gedanken versunken. Rückblick Rückblick. Jin steht in der Mitte eines riesigen opulenten edel eingerichteten Büros. Vor ihm sitzt ein etwas älterer Geschäftsmann auf seinem Chefsessel hinter dem Schreibtisch und beschäftigt sich ausgiebig mit seinen Schreibarbeiten. Er beachtet Jin nicht. Jin wartet geduldig ab, betrachtet den Mann, der Suns Vater ist, mit wachsender Nervosität. Mr. Paik lässt sich davon nicht stören. Und dann endlich fängt er an zu reden. in Klammern dargestellter Dialog beinhaltet die Übersetzung der im Original Koreanischen Gespräche. Mr. Paik: wollen Sie meine Tochter heiraten? Jin sieht ihm nicht in die Augen sondern hält den Kopf ehrfurchtsvoll gebeugt. Jin: Paik ... ich stamme zwar aus einem Fischerdorf, aber ich habe Ambitionen. Jetzt sieht er zu ihm auf. Mr. Paik: was genau sind Ihre Ambitionen? Auch Mr. Paik blickt auf und sieht ihn an. Jin: Restaurant zu eröffnen. Irgendwann ein eigenes Hotel zu haben. Mr. Paik: hält Ihr Vater von dieser Heirat? Jin: Vater? Jin verstummt lange genug, so dass Mr. Paiks Blick fragend wird. Jin: ist tot. Jin senkt den Blick. Mr. Paik: würden Sie für meine Tochter tun? Er sieht wieder auf, sieht Mr. Paik an. Jin: Alles. Mr. Paik: für mich arbeiten? Jin: [nickt] Natürlich. Mr. Paik: soll ich meine Tochter einem Mann geben, der so einfach seine Träume verkauft? Jin: ... weil sie mein Traum ist. Herr. Mr. Paik wirft Jin einen langen Blick zu, dann steht er langsam auf und reicht ihm seine Hand. Erstaunt, unendlich dankbar und fast furchtsam zögernd tritt Jin näher an ihn heran und ergreift die Hand. Mr. Paik setzt sich wieder. Jin lächelt. Inselabschnitt Zurück zu Jin. Er steht immer noch am Strand. Etwas entfernt sieht er Sun auf das Wasser zugehen, sie trägt einen Bikini. Augenblicklich läuft Jin zu ihr hinüber und versucht sie mit einem dunklen Hemd zu bedecken. Sun dreht sich überrascht zu ihm um. Jin: fällt dir ein? Bist du verrückt? Er versucht sie in das Hemd zu wickeln. Beim lauten aufgebrachten Klang seiner Stimme hebt Charlie, der etwas abseits mit Claire am Strand entlangspaziert, den Kopf und sieht zu den beiden hinüber, die heftig auf Koreanisch miteinander zu streiten beginnen. Kate und Jack sitzen ebenfalls in der Nähe und nehmen Fische aus. Sie sehen beide gleichzeitig auf. Sun breitet die Arme aus, sieht an sich herunter, es scheint als wollte sie Jin erklären, was sie da täte, dabei rutscht der Umhang von ihr herunter und Jin greift hastig danach, um Sun wieder zu bedecken. Hurley steht in der Nähe und sieht zu ihnen hinüber. Kate und Jack haben die Vorgänge ebenfalls im Auge. Jack schüttelt ein wenig den Kopf und wendet sich wieder dem Fisch in seiner Hand zu. Kate lässt sie Szene nicht aus den Augen. Jack: Sie können es nicht lassen. Claire wirft Charlie einen Blick zu. Claire: Sollten wir nicht irgendwas unternehmen? Der Streit geht heftig weiter. Jin is völlig außer sich, fuchtelt mit den Händen herum, deutet Richtung Inselinneres, versucht Sun am Arm vom Wasser wegzuziehen. Charlie: Was sollen wir denn unternehmen? Sun reißt sich von Jin los. Michael kommt zu Kate und Jack herüber. Inzwischen hat der heftige Streit aller Augen auf sich gezogen. Auch Michael bleibt stehen. Michael: Was ist mit denen? Kate: Keine Ahnung. Er tauchte plötzlich auf und fing an, sie anzuschreien. Jin tritt zurück in Richtung Strand, Suns Hand immer noch fest in seiner. Überrascht von seiner plötzlichen Bewegung stolpert sie und fällt zu Boden. Sun: Oh! Jin will ihr wieder aufhelfen, trotzdem geht der Streit ungemindert weiter. Michael hat schließlich genug und läuft zu ihnen hinüber. Michael: Hey. Sun steht auf, versucht Jin ihre Hand zu entreißen, während der versucht, sie mit dem Hemd zu bedecken. Michael: Hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Er läuft zu den beiden hinüber und schubst Jin von Sun weg. Michael: Nimm die Hände weg von ihr! Jin erwidert etwas auf Koreanisch. Michael: Ich warne dich, wenn du dich noch ein einziges Mal an ihr vergreifst.. Jin tritt ihm wütend entgegen und schimpft auf ihn ein. Er piekt Michael mit dem Finger in die Brust. Michael schlägt seine Hand weg. Michael: Hände weg! Die beiden Männer starren einander aufgebracht an. Sun tritt plötzlich zwischen sie und versetzt Michael eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sie starrt ihn an. Und Michael starrt völlig fassungslos zurück. Kein Wort fällt. Und nach einem kurzen Moment greift Sun nach Jins Hand und zieht ihn weg. Jin starrt Michael an, ebenso überrascht wie der, und folgt Sun langsam. Michael sieht ihn nach, sieht wie Jin seine Hand von Sun losreißt, sich umdreht und Michael noch einen finsteren Blick zuwirft. SCHNITT. Eine Armbanduhr. Sie zeigt 3:02 Uhr an. Jin starrt auf das Ziffernblatt herunter. Hinter ihm nahe den kleinen Wasserfällen in der Höhle zieht Sun sich um. Jin: zwischen dir und ihm vor? Sun: Wem? Jin: Michael. Sun kniet sich vor ihre Tasche. Sun: nicht albern. Jin: ich das? Sun: ist nichts. Jin wirft ihr einen Blick zu, während sie sich weiter mit ihrer Tasche beschäftig. Rückblick Sun zieht sich vor einem langen Spiegel um. Ihre beste Freundin geht ihr dabei zur Hand. Beste Freundin: Farben sind so schön. Sun: es gut aus? Beste Freundin: ist wirklich hübsch. Du musst so glücklich, zu heiraten. Sun: Eifersüchtig? Es klopft an der Tür. Beste Freundin: Nein. Die beiden Frauen kichern vergnügt. Jin: [Im Hintergrund] ich kurz mit meiner Frau allein sein? Sie drehen sich um, erblicken Jin im Türrahmen. Er lächelt Sun an. Sie erwidert sein Lächeln. Beste Freundin: [Zu Sun] eure Gäste unten nicht. Sie verlässt das Zimmer und schließt die Tür hiner sich. Jin geht langsam auf Sun zu, betrachtet sie ganz verzaubert. Sun lächelt während sie sich weiter um ihr Kleid kümmert. Sun: bin so glücklich. [Sie dreht sich dem Spiegel zu] wünschte, dein Vater könnte das miterleben. Jin wendet für einen Moment den Blick ab und ist ganz still. Sun sieht seine Reaktion im Spiegelbild. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um. Sun: Jetzt bist du traurig. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. Jin: Wo immer er ist, ich bin sicher, er ist stolz auf mich. Sun wendet sich wieder ihrem Kleid zu, versucht, die Knöpfe im Rücken zu schließen, dreht sich dann aber zu Jin um und lächelt ihn wieder an. Sun: du mir die Knöpfe zu? Er geht augenblicklich zu ihr hinüber, doch anstatt die Knöpfe zu schließen, schiebt er das Kleid über ihre Schulter und küsst ihre bloße Haut... Jin: ich? Sun lächelt während er ihren Nacken küsst. Sun: ist mit unseren Flitterwochen? Jin gibt ein etwas unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich. Jin: ... Er schiebt das Kleid wieder zurecht und fängt an, es zuzuknöpfen. Jin: weißt, ich möchte nichts lieber, als das, aber momentan... Dein Vater soll sehen, wie ernst mir der Job ist. Sun: wird es dir nicht verübeln. Schließlich bin ich seine Tochter. Sie dreht sich herum und sieht ihn an. Jin: sechs Monaten ... nach meinem Management-Kurs. Sun wendet sich nicht sehr zufrieden wieder dem Spiegel zu und betrachtet sich kritisch darin. Sun: Autofirma ist dir wohl wichtiger als ich. Jin wirft einen Blick um sich, pflückt dann eine einzelne weiße Blumenbüte von einem Strauß und hält sie ihr hin. Jin: [Ich verspreche dir... es werden Flitterwochen... [Er steckt die Blüte in ihrem Haar fest] ... von denen wir immer geträumt haben.] Gerührt lächelt Sun ihn an, beugt sich vor und küsst ihn. Inselabschnitt Sun geht zu Michael und dem Floß hinüber. Vorsichtig wirft sie einen Blick zurück über ihre Schulter um sicherzugehen, dass niemand es bemerkt. Sun: Michael? Er sieht auf. Sun: Es tut mir Leid. Michael klettert vom halbfertigen Floß herunter. Er wirft ihr kaum einen Blick zu. Michael: Schon okay. Ich musste mich ja unbedingt einmischen. Es ist meine Schuld. Sun: Du musst verstehen... Michael: [Unterbricht sie] Sun, alles was ich will, ist dieses Floß fertigstellen, um meinen Sohn von hier wegzubringen. Sun: Ich hab dich geschlagen, um dich zu beschützen. Michael: Ach ja? Vor wem denn? Sun: Vor Jin. Du hast keine Ahnung, wozu er fähig ist. Michael: Das ist nicht mein Problem. Sondern deins. Damit wendet er sich ab und macht sich wieder am Floß zu schaffen. Sun bleibt davor stehen und wendet traurig den Blick ab. Jin ist währenddessen auf dem Golfplatz und versucht seinen Ärger ein wenig abzureagieren, indem er mit einem Golfschläger Steine durch die Luft schießt. Er schlägt einen Stein, sieht ihm nach, und schnappt sich den nächsten. Hurley: [Im Hintergrund] Versuch's doch mal mit Seeigeln? Die machen so schön "ping". Er geht auf Jin zu, ein paar Angelruten in den Händen. Jin wirft ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und macht sich wieder an den Steinen zu schaffen. Hurley: Hey. Ich weiß, dass die Sache unten am Strand unangenehem für dich war, und, ähm, ich will mich auch nicht in euren Streit einmischen, aber.. ich glaube, du.. solltest mal'n bisschen entspannen. Jin schwingt den Schläger und haut den nächsten Stein quer über das Feld. Hurley: Und deswegen... Er deutet auf die beiden Angelruten in seinen Händen. Jin wirft einen Blick darauf, zögert kurz und wendet sich wieder den Steinen zu. Hurley: Komm schon, Alter, ich bemüh mich. Doch Jin ignoriert ihn und kümmert sich nur um die Steine. Hurley: Okay. Du bist gern der Außenseiter? Ist deine Entscheidung. Und damit macht Hurley kehrt und verlässt das Feld. Jin sieht ihm nach. SCHNITT. Shannon bindet geschickt Holzstücke aneinander. Shannon: Mit der Seite bin ich fertig. Glaubst du, dass es hält? Sayid tritt näher und wirft einen Blick auf ihre Arbeit. Sayid: Hast du bis jetzt verschwiegen, dass du in der Navy gewesen bist? Shannon: [Kichert] Warum? Sayid: Woher kann eine Frau wie du sonst so einen perfekten Palstek? Shannon: Von ihren Freunden mit Segelschiffen? Sayid wirft ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. Shannon grinst. Sayid: Wenn du es schon erwähnst, ich war am Anfang besorgt, dass du hier als alte Jungfer enden wirst. Shannon: Und meine Samstagabende ganz allein verbringe, mit Knoten knüpfen? Sayid: Vielleicht mit einer dicken Tante. [Shannon lacht] Wirklich traurig, diese Vorstellung. Shannon: Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ein Seil besorgen, einen Samstagabend miteinander verbringen, und einfach sehen, was passiert? Sie tauschen einen Blick. SCHNITT. Walt geht an Vincent vorbei mit Draht in der Hand zu Michael hinüber. Walt: Dad? Michael: Danke. Er nimmt Walt den Draht ab. Walt klettert auf das Floß. Michael: Du wirst New York lieben, Walt. Keine Stadt ist wie New York. Weißt du, was ich dir als erstes zeigen will? Die Bauwerke, die Architektur. Walt: Bauwerke? Michael: Ja, so hab ich auch gedacht, bis ich vor dem Flat-Iron-House stand. Walt: Was ist das? Michael: Der älteste Wolkenkratzer der Stadt. Erbaut 1902. Er ist ganz flach. Wegen diesem Gebäude habe ich mit dem Malen begonnen, und Sachen zu entwerfen. Walt: Wieso? Michael: Du musst es sehen, Mann. Du willst es doch sehen, oder? Walt: Schätze schon. Kann ich mit Vincent spielen gehen? Michael: Ja. Klar. Geh ruhig. Walt springt vom Floß und rennt davon. Walt: Komm mit, Vincent! Komm! Vincent springt auf und läuft ihm nach, während Jack auf das Floß zusteuert. Jack: Oh, du kommst ja richtig voran. Michael: Ja, ich geb mir Mühe. Jack: Sieht cool aus. Michael deutet auf seine Arbeit. Michael: Ich nehme Bambus für das Deck, und für die Kabine hab ich ein Stück vom Wrack. Platz für Vorräte... Michael kommt vom Floß herunter und geht um sein Floß herum, ehe er vor Jack stehenbleibt. Michael: Was ist denn los? Jack: Ich will dich nur auf dem Laufenden halten. Michael: Ja? Jack: Ja, die Leute fangen an, zu spekulieren, wer eigentlich mitfahren wird. Michael: Hey Mann ... [Er springt wieder auf das Boot]... das ist nicht die Queen Mary. Es gibt nur Platz für 4 Personen. Ein Platz is noch frei. Jack: Wer kriegt den anderen? Sawyer: [Im Hintergrund] Was ist los, Doc? Jack dreht sich herum. Sawyer kommt auf ihn zugeschlendert. Sawyer: Fühlst du dich übergangen? Jack: Du nimmst Sawyer mit? Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Sawyer: Ja. Ich hab mir'n Ticket gekauft, für den kleinen Kahn. Und weißt du was? [Er wirft Michael einen Blick zu] Der Fahrpreis war hoch. Er wirft Michael eine Kabelrolle zu. Michael fängt sie auf. Sawyer: Mit dem Kabel hätte ich den gesamten Westflügel meiner neuen Strandvilla errichten können. Jack: [zu Michael] Du hast den Platz verkauft. Michael: Ich brauchte Tauwerk für den Mast. Sawyer: [Grinst] Gut dass ich alles aufhebe und nichts verschwende, nicht, Doc? Jack sagt dazu gar nichts mehr. SCHNITT. Kate und Sun sitzen hinter dem Zelt und unterhalten sich. Kate: Wie lange soll er dich noch so behandeln? Sun: Bitte - Kate: Sun. Sun: Er ist mein Ehemann. Kate: Ja, der nicht mal weiß, dass du unsere Sprache sprichst. Ich versuche ja, dich zu verstehen, Sun. Sun: Er war früher ganz anders. Er sagte immer, wie wunderschön er mich findet. Er war sehr zärtlich. Doch er hat sich verändert. Kate: Was hat ihn verändert? Jemand läuft am Zelt vorbei. Kate wartet auf Suns Antwort. Draußen laufen mehr Leute am Zelt vorbei. Stimmen klingen auf, aufgeregt und durcheinander. Stimmen klingen auf, mehr Leute rennen vorbei. Kate steht auf und wirft einen Blick nach draußen. Charlie rennt an ihr vorbei, und sie hält ihn auf. Kate: Hey, Charlie, was ist los? Charlie deutet mit der Hand. Charlie: Das Floß – es brennt. Komm mit. Charlie, Kate und Sun machen sich augenblicklich auf den Weg und laufen mit den anderen auf das lichterloh brennende Floß zu. Sie rennen an Locke vorbei, der still dasteht und ihnen nachsieht. Jack, Sawyer, Charlie, Hurley – alle versuchen wie besessen, Sand auf die lodernden Flammen zu schütten in dem verzweifelten Versuch, das Feuer zu löschen. Sun und Kate kommen angelaufen. Michael stürzt auf sein brennendes Floß zu. Michael: Nein ... nein! Er bleibt knapp vor dem Floß stehen, Walt ist direkt hinter ihm. Michael: Nein! Er fängt verzweifelt an, mit bloßen Händen Sand auf die Flammen zu werfen. Michael: Nein! Walt starrt ins Feuer. Michael fährt plötzlich herum und nimmt Sun vorwurfsvoll ins Visier. Michael: Wo ist er? Wo zum Teufel ist er?! Sun steht nur da und regt sich nicht. Michael geht auf sie zu. Michael: Wo ist er? Sun erwidert etwas auf Koreanisch. Michael unterbricht sie. Er ist außer sich. Michael: Wo ist er? Jack: Sie versteht dich nicht, Mann. Michael: [Zu Jack] Hey! [Zu Sun] Wo ist er? Kate: [Streng zu Michael] Verschwinde, Michael! Michael: [Wütend] Nein. Ihr Mann hat das getan, und sie weiß davon. Und jetzt willst du ihn schützen! Ist es nicht so?! Kate: Sie war mit mir zusammen! Walt beobachtet Michael, dann plötzlich rennt er auf das Floß zu und fängt an, Sand darauf zu schmeißen. Michael: Walt! Walt! Michael packt Walt und zerrt ihn aus der heißen Gefahrenzone. Michael: Komm her! Komm her! Walt: Ich will doch nur... Michael: Nein, nein, es ist zu spät. Sun wendet sich ab und läuft in Richtung Höhlen davon. Kate: Sun, warte! Michael rennt ihr nach. Michael: Ich werde ihm das Genick brechen! Doch Kate und Jack halten ihn auf. Kate: Das wirst du nicht tun, Michael! Jack: Beruhig dich erstmal. Wir wissen nicht, ob Jin das getan hat. Sawyer: Ist das dein ernst?! Jack: Sawyer, halt die Klappe! Charlie: Jack, wir haben ihn heute Morgen am Strand gesehen! Jack: Das bedeutet nicht, dass er es angezündet hat. Michael: Wer war es dann? Jack schüttelt nur seinen Kopf. Schnitt zu den Höhlen. Jin durchsucht den abgeteilten Krankenbereich nach etwas. Er atmet heftig und stöhnt schmerzvoll. Sun: [Im Hintergrund] Jin? Jin antwortet nicht. Er kniet sich nieder und betrachtet seine verletzten Hände. Sun: machst du? Sie tritt näher, sieht seine verbrannten Hände. Jin wirft ihr einen etwas hilflosen Blick zu. Jin: hab mich verletzt. Sun starrt ihn an. Sun: warst das? Jin wirft ihr einen erschütterten Blick zu. Sun schnappt nach Luft. Sun: wollte uns doch nur von der Insel... Warum...? Jin springt auf die Beine und macht einen Schritt auf Sun zu. Im gleichen Moment weicht sie vor ihm zurück. Jin: "Michael"? Er starrt sie einen Moment lang an, dann macht er kehrt und stürmt durch die Höhlen davon. Sun sieht ihm nach. Rückblick Mr. Paiks Büro. Jin läuft die Treppen hinauf und knöpft sich dabei das Jacket zu. Jin: [Im Hintergrund] übernehme die volle Verantwortung. Er verbeugt sich tief vor Mr. Paik. Jin: Maschinen sind alt, ich hätte... Mr. Paik: rief dich nicht, um dich zu tadeln. Jin wirft ihm einen zutiefst überraschten Blick zu. Mr. Paik: rief dich, um dich zu befördern. Du wirst mein neuer Spezialassistent. Jin: Herr ... ich weiß nicht, was ich... Mr. Paik: [Unterbricht ihn] du Byung Han? Mr. Paik holt einen kleinen Ordner hervor und legt ihn vor Jin auf den Schreibtisch. Jin: Sekretär für Umweltschutz? Mr. Paik: zu ihm und überbring ihm folgende Nachricht: "Ich bin sehr verärgert". Jin sagt kein Wort. Schnitt. Eine Tür öffnet sich, und Byung Han sieht Jin in seinem Eingang stehen. Byung Han: sind Sie? Jin verbeugt sich. Jin: Name ist Jin-Soo Kwon. Byung Han: wollen Sie? Jin: arbeite für Mr. Paik. Byung Hans Augen werden vor Schreck ganz weit. Byung Han: Kwon ... bitte kommen Sie rein. Er verbeugt sich, während er Jin die Tür aufhält. Zögernd betritt Jin das Haus. Byung Han schließt die Tür hinter ihm. Im Wohnzimmer sitzt seine kleine Tochter mit ihrem Hund im Arm auf der Couch und sieht fern. Byung Han: ... nehmen Sie Platz. Byung Han führt Jin ins Nebenzimmer. Byung Han: ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Jin: Danke. Ich komme mit einer Nachricht. Wieder werden Byung Hans Augen vor Furcht ganz weit. Byung Han: ... nicht vor meiner Tochter... Er deutet zu dem kleinen Mädchen auf der Couch hinüber. Im Fernsehen ist Hurley zu erkennen, der gerade in ein Auto steigt. Jin wirft Byung Han einen etwas verwunderten Blick zu. Jin: Paik ist sehr verärgert. Byung Han wartet wie erstarrt auf den Rest der Botschaft. Jin: ist alles. Byung Han: [Äußerst erleichtert] danke Ihnen... Danke. Wirklich! Er verbeugt sich ergeben und dankbar vor Jin. Byung Han: [Bitte sagen Sie Mr. Paik, er wird es nicht bereuen. [Er sieht sich suchend um] Wie kann ich mich erkenntlich zeigen...] Er geht hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und schnappt sich den Hund von seiner Tochter. Sie protestiert erschrocken, doch er achtet nicht auf sie, hält Jin den Hund hin. Byung Han: Geschenk. Für Sie. Er ist preisgekrönt - Jin: Han - Byung Han: ist sehr wertvoll. Bitte sagen Sie Mr. Paik, dass es mir Leid tut. Werden Sie das tun? Jin wirft einen Blick auf den Hund und schüttelt den Kopf. Jin: kann nicht... Byung Han: [Eindringlich] bestehe darauf. Bitte. Er legt Jin den Hund in den Arm. Byung Han: nochmals. Danke. Byung Han verbeugt sich wieder tief vor Jin. Jin starrt ihn nur verwundert an. Inselabschnitt Schnitt zum Strand. Die lodernden Flammen prasseln heftig. Boone starrt in das kleine Feuer, er hält einen langen Stock in der Hand. Sayid kommt hinzu und wirft einen Ast ins Feuer. Boone: Was willst du? Sayid: Ich will mit dir über Shannon reden. [Boone sticht mit dem Stock in die Flammen ohne Sayid anzusehen.] Es ist gut möglich, dass deine Schwester und ich bald mehr als nur Freunde sind. Boone: Warum bist du hier? Ist das so'n orientalischer Ritus? Willst du meinen Segen oder was? Sayid: Ich will nur, dass du dich raushältst. Boone: Ach ja? Er wirft Sayid einen Blick zu, ehe er einen weiteren Ast ins Feuer wirft. Sayid: Ich bin hier aus Höflichkeit, ich bitte dich nicht um Erlaubnis. Sayid wendet sich zum Gehen. Boone: Ich erzähl dir was von meiner Schwester. Sie mag ältere Männer, Typen, die auf sie aufpassen können. Ich schätze, dass du in ihr Schema passt. Sie gibt dir das Gefühl, dass du der tollste Kerl der Welt bist, und du kümmerst dich um Essen, was sie sonst so braucht.. und wenn sie alles hat, dann zieht sie weiter. Wenn das passiert.. nimm's nicht persönlich. Sayid steht und rührt sich nicht. Es ist der nächste Morgen. Jin schläft, mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt, ganz allein draußen im Wald. Ringsum ist alles morgendlich still. Plötzlich flattern aufgeregte Flügel. Jin wacht auf und sieht um sich, als er nichts Alarmierendes entdecken kann, entspannt er sich ein wenig. SCHNITT. Jin kniet sich nieder und taucht seine Hände in ein Flüsschen. Sawyer: [Im Hintergrund] Du schuldest mir ne Mitfahrgelegenheit. Jin fährt herum. Sawyer tritt ihm ins Gesicht, und Jin geht rückwärts zu Boden. Shannon hängt eine Plane auf, Sayid geht zu ihr hinüber. Als sie ihn erblickt, lächelt sie. Shannon: Ah, da bist du ja. Komm hilf mir doch mal. Ich mach es garantiert kaputt. Sayid: Ich finde, du machst es sehr gut. Shannon: Ja, bis es wieder zusammenbricht. Sayid: Du hast viele Fähigkeiten, Shannon. Ich bin sicher, du würdest es auch allein hinkriegen. Shannon: Was ist eigentlich los? Sayid: Vielleicht findest du ja einen anderen Freund, und fragst den, ob er dir helfen kann. Shannon: [Verletzt] Du hast mit meinem Bruder gesprochen, oder? Sie stürmt davon. Sayid sieht ihr nach. SCHNITT. Shannon stürmt auf der Suche nach Boone durch den Dschungel. Sie begegnet Locke, der gerade einen Frosch zerschneidet. Bei dem Anblick zuckt Shannon angewidert zurück. Shannon: Oh, wie eklig! Locke: Eklig für dich, Essen für mich. Shannon: Boone – wo ist er? Locke: Keine Ahnung. Shannon: Was heißt, keine Ahnung? Ihr zwei seid doch die Dschungelbrüder. Locke: Entschuldige. Hab ihn nicht gesehen. Shannon: Falls du ihn sehen solltest, sag ihm, er soll seine blöde Klappe halten, und wenn er was sagen will, dann soll er Sayid rauslassen und direkt zu mir kommen. Locke: [Unterbricht sie] Vielleicht sollte ich mitschreiben. Shannon: Sagen ihm, er soll sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushalten. Damit wendet sie sich zum Gehen. Locke hält sie zurück. Locke: Magst du ihn? Shannon: Wie bitte? Locke: Sayid. Shannon: Ist das dein Ernst? Locke: Denn wenn ja, also ... wenn du ihn magst, was hat dann dein Bruder damit zu tun? [Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu] Du bist eine erwachsene Frau. Du kannst auf Boone schimpfen bis du schwarz wirst, doch damit gibst du ihm nur, was er will. Locke wendet sich wieder seinem Frosch zu. Shannon: Ja? Was wäre das? Locke: Aufmerksamkeit. Auf dieser Insel bekommt jeder von uns ein neues Leben. Vielleicht fängst du jetzt deins an. Shannon wirft ihm einen langen nachdenklichen Blick zu. SCHNITT in den Dschungel. Sawyer schubst Jin vor sich her. Er hat ihm die Hände im Rücken zusammengebunden und hält das Seil fest wie eine Leine, treibt Jin vor sich her in Richtung Strand. Sawyer: Hast richtig Angst, hm? Angst. Du weißt, was Angst ist, oder? Er schubst Jin etwas zu heftig weiter, und Jin fällt auf die Knie. Sawyer packt ihn und reißt ihn zu sich herum. Sawyer: Denn wenn nicht, wirst du's bald, Bruce. Die Menschen hier waren vor nem Monat vielleicht noch Ärzte oder Buchhalter.. Ab jetzt ist "Herr der Fliegen" angesagt. Sawyer wedelt furchteinflößend mit einem Messer vor Jins Gesicht herum. Jin verzieht keine Miene. Rückblick Sun hält Jin die Augen zu und führt ihn vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer. Sun: weiter... Jin geht weiter. Sun: jetzt stopp. Jin bleibt stehen. Sun: dich um... Jin unterdrückt ein Lächeln und dreht sich herum. Sun: dich. Jin setzt sich hin. Sun nimmer ihre Hände von seinen Augen und gibt den Blick auf eine köstlich gedeckte Festtafel frei. Jin: für ein Festessen. Sun lächelt. Jin küsst sie auf die Wange. Jin: du das gemacht? Sie setzt sich ebenfalls. Sun: dich. Ich dachte, wir hätten uns ein gemeinsames Essen verdient. Jin: freut mich. Sie sieht ihn an und lächelt glücklich. Gerade als sie sich beide über die Köstlichkeiten hermachen wollen, klingelt sein Handy. Automatisch greift Jin danach, zieht es aus seiner Jackentasche und wirft einen Blick darauf. Suns Enttäuschung ist deutlich in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Jin sieht sie an. Jin: Sorge. Keine Arbeit heute Abend. E schaltet das Handy aus und steckt es zurück in seine Tasche. Sun schenkt ihm ein Lächeln. Sun: Danke. Jin: Selbstverständlich. Sun lächelt immer noch, deutet auf einen liebevoll angerichteten Teller auf dem Tisch. Sun: das hier... Sie legt ihm etwas auf den Teller. Jin probiert es. Und wieder klingelt ein Teledon. Im ersten Moment rühren sie sich nicht. Doch es klingelt unaufhörlich weiter. Jin wirft Sun einen Blick zu, seufzt und legt die Stäbchen beiseite. Sun sieht ihm nach, als er aufsteht und zum Telefon hinübergeht. Schnitt. Mr. Paik ist äußerst ungehalten. Mr. Paik: ist meine Fabrik geschlossen? Jin steht vor ihm, den Kopf tief gebeugt. Mr. Paik: verliere Millionen, weil du zu inkompetent warst, eine Nachricht zu überbringen? Bei den letzten Worten klingt er laut und wütend, schlägt mit der Hand auf seinen Schreibtisch. Etwas abseits steht ein Mann in einem weißen Anzug. Mr. Paik: fährst heute Abend meinen Partner zu Byung Han. Jin wirft einen raschen Blick zu dem Mann im weißen Anzug hinüber. Mr. Paik: wird dir zeigen, wie man eine Nachricht überbringt. Schnitt. Jin fährt das Auto. Der Mann im weißen Anzug zieht sich ein paar Gummihandschuhe an. Weißer Anzug: den Motor laufen. Ich zwei Minuten bin ich wieder da. Jin wirft ihm durch den Rückspiegel einen Blick zu. Weißer Anzug: ich zurückkomme, hältst du dich an das Tempolimit. Durch den Spiegel ist zu sehen, wie der Mann einen Schalldämpfer auf seine Waffe steckt. Weißer Anzug: bringst den Wagen zum Flussufer, acht Kilometer von hier. Er entsichert seine Waffe. Weißer Anzug: du verstanden? Jin fährt ohne ein Wort weiter. Das Auto fährt in die Einfahrt und hält dort an. Rasch steigt Jin aus und läuft auf die Eingangstür zu, noch ehe der Mann im weißen Anzug überhaupt ausgestiegen ist. Jin wirft einen Blick über die Schulter zu dem Mann zurück. Der steht vor dem Auto und beobachtet Jin. Jin stößt die Eingangstür auf und stürzt ins Haus. Er stürmt auf Byung Han zu, der mit seiner Frau und Tochter am Tisch beim Abendessen sitzt. Als er Jin erblickt, springt er auf. Byung Han: Lauft! Seine Frau steht in Panik auf, streckt die Arme nach ihrer Tochter aus und fängt an zu weinen. Byung Han wendet sich Jin zu. Byung Han: Kwon... Ich kann es erklären! Jin stürzt ohne Zögern auf Byung Han zu, packt ihn und drückt seinen Kopf runter auf den Esstisch. Dann reißt er ihn mit sich zum kleinen Steingartenbereich im Zimmer und beginnt, wieder und wieder heftig auf den Mann einzuschlagen. Seine Frau und die Tochter stehen verängstigt und fest zusammengedrückt in einer Ecke. Schließlich hört Jin auf, ihn zu prügeln, packt ihn und zerrt ihn hoch. Byung Hans Gesicht ist blutüberströmt. Jin: Fabrik öffnet morgen. Er zieht ihn näher an sich heran und spricht ganz leise. Jin: habe Ihnen das Leben gerettet. Dann lässt er von ihm ab. Als er sich umdreht, fällt sein Blick auf die kleine weinende Tochter. Jins Blick wird ganz weich und betrübt. Rasch wendet er sich ab und verlässt die Wohnung. Draußen steht der Mann im weißen Anzug und sieht ziemlich selbtgefällig aus. Im Hintergrund klingt Mrs. Hans Weinen auf. Jin: hat mich verstanden. Damit geht Jin an ihm vorbei. Der Mann im weißen Anzug steckt seine Waffe wieder ein, wendet sich um und folgt Jin. Schnitt zu Jins Apartment. Jin tritt ein (wie schon einmal in der sechsten Folge), schließt die Tür und läuft rasch ins Bad hinüber ohne auf Sun zu achten, die alarmiert aufspringt und ihm etwas Ununtertiteltes nachruft. Sie folgt ihm ins Bad. Im Hintergrund winselt der Hund. Jin steht vor dem Waschbecken und wäscht sich das Blut von den Händen. Sun tritt beunruhigt an ihn heran. Sun: sprich mit mir. Sie bemerkt das Blut an seinen Händen während er versucht, es von sich zu waschen. Sun: du verletzt? Jin antwortet nicht. Sun wird immer aufgeregter. Sun: Blut ist das? Was hast du gemacht? Was ist passiert? Jin: musste was erledigen. Sun: Was? Jin hält inne. Sun: machst du für meinen Vater? Wieder gibt er keine Antwort, weicht ihrem Blick aus. Sun: mich an. Antworte mir. Sieh mich an. Sie versucht, ihn zu sich herumzudrehen, aber er weigert sich. Und plötzlich versetzt sie ihm eine Ohrfeige. Jin fährt zu ihr herum und wirft ihr einen kalten verletzten Blick zu. Jin: tue, was dein Vater von mir verlangt. Und zwar für uns. Sun starrt ihn an und sagt nun nichts mehr. Jin wendet sich wieder dem Waschbecken zu, noch immer das Blut an seinen Händen. Sun wendet sich um und verlässt leise das Badezimmer. Jin schrubbt hektisch an seinen Händen herum. Sie zittern. Er hält inne, sieht auf, sieht sich im Spiegel an und fängt an zu weinen. Inselabschnitt Der Strand. Jin stürzt kopfüber in den Sand. Sawyer löst die Schlinge von seinen Händen. Vorsichtig hebt Jin den Kopf und sieht um sich. Jack: [Im Hintergrund] Michael! Jetzt raste nicht aus! Michael und Walt rennen auf Jin zu. Jack versucht Michael in den Weg zu laufen. Michael: Ich raste doch nicht aus. Hurley tritt ihm ebenfalls vorsichtshalber in den Weg. Hurley: Hey, komm runter. Michael: unverständlich [Brüllt dann wütend los] Hey, Mann, hast du mein Floß abgefackelt? Hurley und Jack erreichen Michael ehe der an Jin herangekommen ist. Jack: Beruhige dich! Hol erst mal tief Luft. Michael: Lasst mich durch, lasst mich durch! Jin hebt wieder den Kopf, sieht wie alle sich am Strand um ihn herum versammeln. Hurley: Jetzt komm runter, Mann! Jack: Beruhige dich! Du musst tief durchatmen! Michael: Hast du mein Floß angezündet? Warum hast du's angezündet, Mann? Jack: Hey! Beruhige dich und denk mal ne Minute nach. Michael: Sieh dir seine Hände an, Mann. Sawyer: Halt dich da raus, Jack. Sawyer: Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit! Jack: Halt den Mund! Michael: Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, ihn zu schützen?! Jin steht auf, betrachtet Michael, Jack und Hurley, hört ihre aufgebrachten Stimmen aber kann die Worte nicht verstehen. Quer über den Strand hinweg entdeckt er Sun. Die Stimmen um ihn herum verschwimmen im Hintergrund. Michael: Ja, genau! Jack: Nein, das werdet ihr nicht tun! Wir werden das wie zivilisierte Menschen regeln! Ohne Gewalt!! Jin starrt nur Sun an. Fragt sie etwas. Doch Sun antwortet nicht, sieht ihn nur an. Michael dreht sich um und sieht ebenfalls zu Sun hinüber. Michael: Was hat er gesagt? Wieder sagt Jin etwas zu Sun. Michael dreht sich zu Jin um. Michael: [Zu Jin] Willst du mir was sagen?! Wieder will er auf ihn zustürzen, doch Jack hält ihn zurück. Jack: Michael! Walt sieht zwischen Michael und Jin hin und her. Wieder sagt Jin etwas zu Sun. Michael: [Zu Jin] Sag's nochmal! Jack: Michael! Michael: [Zu Jin] Nein nein, sag's noch mal, Mann! Jack: Michael! Michael! Jack dreht sich herum, sieht zu Jin hinüber, Michael drängt sich an Jack vorbei. Michael: [Zu Jin] Jetzt reicht's! Jack: Michael! Sun tritt einen Schritt vor. Jin brüllt etwas. Michael springt auf ihn zu und versetzt ihm einen Schlag. Jin taumelt zurück. Jack will Michael packen und zurückhalten, doch Sawyer kommt ihm in die Quere und hält ihn fest, Jack reißt seinen Arm aus Sawyers Griff. Sawyer: Ganz ruhig, Doc! Ein Kampf nach dem anderen. Sayid tritt auf Jack zu. Sayid: Er hat Recht. Das ist ihre Sache. Jack seufzt unzufrieden, tritt aber zurück. Walt starrt Jin an, der sich langsam wieder aufrappelt. Jin sieht zu Sun hinüber, die genau hinter Michael steht. Seine Lippe blutet. Er macht keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Sagt nur leise etwas, das niemand außer Sun versteht. Und wieder schlägt Michael zu. Jin stürzt in den Sand. Kate wendet den Blick ab, legt eine Hand über Stirn und Augen. Alle anderen stehen ringsum. Sehen zu. Rühren sich nicht. Greifen nicht ein. Sun tritt vor. Jin liegt in Schmerzen am Boden. Michael wartet keuchend darauf, dass er wieder auf die Füße kommt. Jin rappelt sich auf, sagt etwas zu Sun. Michael tritt vor, die Faust geballt und erhoben, bereit, wieder zuzuschlagen. Da fängt Sun auf Englisch an zu reden. Sun: Aufhören! Michael starrt sie an. Sun weint und redet auf Englisch weiter. Sun: Lass ihn in Ruhe! Jin starrt sie an. Sayid, Hurley, Jack, Charlie – alle starren Sun zutiefst überrascht und schockiert an. Sun sieht nur Michael an. Sun: Er hat das Floß nicht angezündet. Der Kampf ist vergessen. Alle starren Sun an. Sun sieht zu Jin hinüber. Für einen Moment sehen sie einander still an. Tränen schimmern in Suns Augen. Charlie: Du verstehst, was wir sagen? Hurley: Wer hätte damit gerechnet? Jack: Du verstehst uns? Und warum hast du nichts gesagt? Sun achtet auf keinen von ihnen, sie geht auf Michael zu. Sun: [Zu Michael] Dein Floß hat schon gebrannt, als er dazu kam. Er hat sich die Hände verbrannt, weil er es löschen wollte. Michael: Warum ist er abgehauen? Sun wird still, sagt dann etwas zu Jin. Er ist noch viel zu schockiert von der Tatsache, dass sie plötzlich Englisch sprechen kann, um zu antworten. Michael missversteht sein Schweigen. Michael: Ganz genau. Das hab ich mir gedacht. Sun: Man kann viel über ihn sagen, aber nicht, dass er ein Lügner ist. Sawyer: Du erzählst uns was über's Lügen, Betty? Seinem Gesicht entnehm ich, dass nicht mal dein eigener Mann wusste, dass du unsere Sprache sprichst. Woher wissen wir, dass sie ihn nicht einfach nur schützen will. Locke: [Brüllt] Weil es nicht der Fall ist! Er tritt von hinten auf die Gruppe zu. Alle drehen sich zu ihm um. Locke: Warum sollte er das Floß anzünden? Michael: Er konnte mich doch von Anfang an nicht leiden! Was soll das.. Locke: Okay, persönliche Rache. Aber was hätte er davon, unsere einzige Hoffnung zu zerstören? Warum sollte jemand verhindern, dass wir hier wegkommen? Weil wir so damit beschäftigt sind, mit den Fingern auf uns zu zeigen, ignorieren wir die simple und offensichtliche Erkenntnis, dass unser Problem nicht hier liegt, sondern da. Er deutet mit ausgestreckter Hand ins Inselinnere hinein. Locke: Sie haben uns angegriffen! Haben uns sabotiert, haben uns entführt und haben uns ermordet. Wir beschuldigen uns selbst, anstatt uns um sie zu kümmern! Locke wendet sich zum Gehen, hält noch einmal inne und sieht wieder zu den anderen zurück. Locke: Wir sind nicht die einzigen Menschen auf dieser Insel, und das wissen wir alle! Damit verschwindet er in den Dschungel. Jack blickt nachdenklich um sich. Michael sieht wieder zu Sun hinüber. Sun: Er hat es nicht getan. Michael wendet sich ab uns geht, zieht Walt mit sich fort. Langsam löst sich die gesamte Gruppe auf. Hurley, Charlie, Kate, Sawyer – einer nach dem anderen verlässt den Schauplatz, bis nur noch Sun und Jin übrig sind. Sie geht auf ihn zu. Doch Jin wendet sich ab, geht in Richtung Dschungel davon und lässt Sun allein am Strand zurück. SCHNITT. Vincent läuft um das verkohlte Floß herum, schnüffelt hier und da, bellt und rennt davon. Michael murmelt wütent vor sich hin, während er die Überreste seines Floßes betrachtet. Michael: Das ist doch nicht zu fassen. Walt beobachtet seinen Dad. Michael: Es ist ja wirklich gar nichts zu retten. Die Schwimmkörper, das Deck, das gesamte Tauwerk ist vernichtet. Wütend schmeißt er eine Stange in die Trümmer. Walt tritt etwas zurück. Michael: Scheiße! Scheiße! Gott! Als er aufsieht, erblickt er Walt, sofort bemüht er sich, etwas ruhiger zu werden. Michael: Tut mir Leid, Mann. Walt: Schon okay. Michael: Nein. Komm her. Er geht zu Walt hinüber, während Walt gleichzeitig näher an ihn herangeht. Michael: Komm her. Kuck mal ... jeder hat mal'n Rückschlag, und Gott weiß, dass ich Recht habe. Das ist das Leben. Wir fangen wieder von vorne an. Walt: Du meinst, du baust noch eins? Michael: Ja. Ein besseres. Walt: Kann ich helfen? Michael: Auf jeden Fall kannst du helfen. Na komm! Walt lächelt. Schnitt in die Höhlen. Als Sun zurückkehrt, sieht sie Jin beim Sachenpacken. Über den Schultern trägt er sein Fischernetz. Sun: machst du? Jin wirft ihr einen Blick zu und sagt kein Wort. Er legt das Fischernetz zu Boden und fängt an, mehr seiner Sachen zusammenzusammeln. Sun: antworte mir. Jin sammelt ein paar Dinge von einem Regal. Sun: willst du hin? Zum Strand? Jin schnürt seine Sachen zu einem Bündel zusammen und verstaut sie in einer Tasche. Noch immer sagt er kein einziges Wort. Sun: [Verzweifelt] das deine Art, mit mir umzuspringen? Sie kniet sich vor ihn und greift nach Jins Tasche, versucht ihn dazu zu zwingen, sie zumindest anzusehen. Sun: hast du nicht einfach gesagt, dass du es nicht warst? Jin sieht sie an, doch er sagt kein Wort. Sun: mit mir. Er zieht den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche zu. Sun: habe ich das verdient? Er schlingt sich die Tasche über die Schulter. Sun: wann reden wir nicht mehr? Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu, dann geht er an ihr vorbei. Sie steht auf, sieht ihm nach und ruft ihm verzweifelt hinterher. Nich mehr auf Koreanisch. Sun: Ich wollte dich verlassen! Jin bleibt stehen. Dreht sich herum und sieht sie an. Sun: [Weinend und nicht auf Koreanisch] Beinahe wäre ich weggewesen! Aber du hast geschafft, dass ich bleibe. Ich hatte gedacht, dass du mich noch liebst. Jin sieht ihr beim Weinen zu und rührt sich nicht. Sun: will von vorne beginnen. Jin schluckt. Sun: wir nicht... einfach neu anfangen? Schweigend starrt er sie an und es sieht für einen Moment aus, als wollte er etwas zu ihr sagen. Rückblick Jin klappt die Autotür zu. Er steht an einem Ufer und sieht zu einem alten Mann in einem kleinen Boot am Ende des Steges hinüber. Er nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab und betritt den Steg, geht langsam auf das kleine Fischerboot zu. Der alte Fischer darauf blickt auf. Jin sieht zu ihm hinüber und fängt an zu lächeln. Sein Vater starrt erstaunt zu ihm auf. Vater: Jin-Soo! Jin: tut mir Leid, Vater. Sein Vater steigt aus dem Boot heraus. Jin: vergib mir. Ich habe... Jin senkt den Kopf beschämt und weint. Jin: mich deiner geschämt. Auch sein Vater fängt an zu weinen. Er tritt vor und nimmt Jin in die Arme. Schnitt. Jin hilft seinem Vater beim Entladen des Bootes. Er hat sein Jackett ausgezogen und die Ärmel seines Hemdes aufgerollt. Vater: ist sie? Jin: Intelligent. Sie weiß, was sie will. Sein Vater lächelt und setzt sich, um Jin dabei zuzuhören, wie er von Sun erzählt. Jin setzt sich zu ihm. Jin: reden nicht mehr. Vater: nicht? Jin: ich mit ihr nicht... über ihren Vater sprechen kann. In einer besseren Welt... würde sie ihn hassen, nicht mich. Vater: Es ist eine gute Welt. Jin senkt den Kopf. Jin: weißt nicht, was ich getan habe. Vater: bist mein Sohn. Was du getan hast, spielt keine Rolle. Jin: wünschte, ich könnte neu anfangen. Vater: tust du es nicht? Jin: habe Verpflichtungen. Vater: die wichtiger als deine Frau? Jin: Vater will, dass ich Armbanduhren an seine Partner in Sydney und Los Angeles liefere. Vater: das als Letztes für ihn... ...und dann geh weg. Komm nicht wieder. Geh nach Amerika... ...rette deine Ehe. Er wirft seinem Sohn ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. Inselabschnitt Zurück in den Höhlen. Jin sieht Sun an. Sie erwidert seinen Blick. Er wendet sich zu ihr um, rückt den Rucksack auf seiner Schulter zurecht, blickt auf seine verbrannte Hand hinunter. Sun wartet schweigend und bittend. Doch als Jin wieder zu ihr aufsieht, ist sein Blick härter und seine Stimme kalt. Jin: ist zu spät. Damit dreht er sich um. Tränen tropfen auf Suns Wangen. Jin geht davon. Schnitt zum Strand. Sayid starrt auf das prasselnde Feuer. Shannon kommt zu ihm hinüber. Er sieht sie an. Und Shannon ihn. Und dann tritt sie näher an ihn heran und küsst ihn. Sayid: Wofür ist der? Shannon: Jeder auf dieser Insel bekommt ein neues Leben. Und ich fange jetzt meins an. Sie lächelt ihn an. SCHNITT in die Höhlen. Walt sitzt neben Vincent vor dem Backgammon-Spiel. Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Brauchst du noch einen Mitspieler? Walt sieht auf und erblickt Locke, der ihn anlächelt. Walt: Hurley schuldet mir 83,000 Dollar. [Locke schmunzelt] Ich wollte ihm noch ne Chance geben. Locke stellt seinen Rucksack ab und setzt sich Walt gegenüber. Locke: Ist ne Weile her, dass wir gegeneinander gespielt haben. Ich hab keine 83,000 Dollar. Walt: Macht nichts. Locke: Wo ist dein Dad? Walt: Unten am Strand glaube ich. Ich darf im Dunkeln nicht mehr weg von den Höhlen. Hast du einen Vater? Locke: Jeder Mensch hat einen Vater. Walt: Ist er cool? Locke: [Seufzt] Nein. Nein ist er nicht. Walt nickt nachdenklich, dann würfelt er. Walt: Ja! Locke: Glück gehabt. Walt setzt seine Spielsteine. Locke: Stört es dich, wenn ich dich was frage? Walt: Nein. Locke: Warum hast du das Floß angezündet? Walt ist für einen Moment zu schockiert, um etwas zu sagen. Vorsichtig sieht er Locke an. Locke: Keine Angst. Ich sag es keinem. Du hast bestimmt'n guten Grund gehabt. Walt: Ich will nicht schon wieder woanders hin. Ich bin mein ganzes Leben umgezogen. Ich find es schön hier. Locke nickt und sieht sich kurz um. Locke: Ich finde es auch schön hier. Er lächelt Walt an. Schnitt zum Strand und dem zerstörten Floß. Michael macht sich daran, noch einmal von vorn mit all der Arbeit zu beginnen. Er greift nach einem Bündel verkohlten Bambus. Jin kommt dazu, über der Schulter ein paar lange Bambusstangen und in der Hand eine Axt. Michael sieht zu ihm hinüber. Jin erwidert den Blick. Jin: Boot. Michael nickt. Jin nickt ebenfalls. Der Song: "Delicate" von Damien Rice klingt im Hintergrund auf Hurley geht zum Strandufer hinunter, seinen Discman in der Hand, die Kopfhörer auf den Ohren. Songtext: So why d’ya fill my sorrow (Also warum füllst du meinen Kummer) With the words you've borrowed (mit den Worten, die du geborgt hast) From the only place you've known (von dem einzigen Ort, den du je gekannt hast?) Shannon und Sayid sitzen vor dem Zelt, das sie gebaut haben. Sie zerschneidet Früchte und gibt ihm ein paar Stückchen. Sanft streckt er die Hand aus und streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Sun tritt auf den sonnigen Strand hinaus, umhüllt von einem dunkelblauen dünnen Tuch. Sie bleibt am Strandufer stehen und lässt das Tuch von sich heruntergleiten, darunter trägt sie nur einen Bikini. Songtext: Why d’ya sing hallelujah (Und warum singst du Hallelujah) If it means nothin’ to ya (wenn es dir gar nichts bedeutet) Why d’ya sing with me at all? (warum hast du überhaupt mit mir gesungen?) Sun geht ins Wasser hinein und lächelt, als das kalte Wasser ihre Haut benetzt, hält ihr Gesicht in die Sonne und bleibt dort entspannt stehen. Songtext: So why d’ya fill my sorrow (Also warum füllst du meinen Kummer) With the words you've borrowed (mit den Worten, die du geborgt hast) From the only place you've known (von dem einzigen Ort, den du je gekannt hast?) Claire sitzt am Strandufer, lehnt sich zurück und sieht auf ihren Babybauch hinunter. Charlie kommt mit zwei Tellern in den Händen zu ihr hinüber, gibt Claire einen davon und setzt sich zu ihr. Hurley sitzt etwas abseits ebenfalls im Sand und lauscht der Musik in seinem Diskman, beobachtet entspannt die Leute um sich herum. Songtext: Why d’ya sing ha.. (Warum singst du Ha..) Die CD fängt plötzlich an zu stottern und hört dann auf zu spielen. Hurley starrt auf den Diskman herunter, wischt sich den Sand von den Händen und klopft sachte mit dem Finger auf den Player. Nichts passiert. Hurley: Kleines Scheißding. Er legt den Player beiseite, nimmt die Kopfhörer ab und wirft sie in den Sand. Dann lehnt er sich zurück, stützt seine Hände hinter sich in den Sand und blickt aufs Meer hinaus. Das Rauschen der Wellen ist das einzige Geräusch weit und breit... ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1